Ren
Ren (レン) is one of the Harmony God, also known as the Harmonious God. He also known as the only Marshal Art teacher of all Harmony God. He only serve is Raphael and no others. Ren is teacher of the God and few stronger than the rest but not as strong as Guru, Shukumei, Eva and Horus. He is also the founder of the Pride Troopers who serve as Team Universe 11. He is the 6th Rank of the Harmony Gods. Ren is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: His appearance is a Jiren species almost very indential to Jiren and wearing a shanglin (Tibetian monk) with long wooden staff. He is the only Harmony God who use a wooden staff in clear colour without using a golden staff nor weapons. Just plain wooden stick that is unbreakble to break his wooden staff. He bears a striking resemblance to his grandson Jiren, including having the same outfit as him but unlike his grandson, Ren's uniform is pure-white. He marshal expert who teach everything to all God of Destruction and he can outrank Bane who is troubling student of them all. Ren taught them about pentice and understand from wise soluction basic before use thier moves against any threat. He did fought in the Chaos War and easily outrank many God of Destruction and the Angels as well. He watch the trial and banishment on Lucifer betrayal and send him to exile for his crime against fellow Omni-King. He only serve his Lord Raphael and no others. Also he admire one harmony who agree to be a friend is Tail, knowing Tail is new young to thier rank. But he beilieve that Tail will make a fine new Harmony God. And he taught him in marshal art skills as part of his training. He also taught Jiren along with Toppo and the rest of Pride Troopers in Unverise 11. Jiren taught them about everything and yet neither of them got no strength from self taught, but they will understand about it. According to Toppo that Ren is far more powerful than Jiren that Toppo and Jiren have no information about Harmony God. Ren taught about understandable and learning to control those method and learn thier ways. He did see the Tournament of Power and many Unverise was erase from Zeno's world and seeing Jiren fought against Goku. Jiren didn't know nothing about Goku, but Ren sense that Jiren is pushing limit including Toppo, that he already figure that Toppo is next line as the Next God of Destructions. Ren know that Jiren is strong and powerful and rumour he could defeat a God of Destruction from Whis said. And Jiren however will make a fine apprentice in mere toward future as the new mark of new Harmony God or the leader of Pride Trooper. Either he pound of him that Jiren is going stronger by the minute that one day that Jiren could defeat a single Harmony God, but not yet, once he ready of it. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Ren is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, being vastly superior to the likes of Cassa, Ori and Tail. Ren is stated to be so powerful that he can strike fear into the hearts of the Gods of Destruction and even that of his grand-son Jiren. Ren is stated to be one of the most powerful fighters of the 13 multiverses, as his fighting prowess surpasses that of even Horus and as such is the best fighter of the Harmony Gods, but is still not as powerful or strong as him. His power level is about 120,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Ren is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is much stronger than even Cassa, Tail and Ori. Absolute Speed: Ren can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Ren can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. . Absolute Durability: '''Ren is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Ren '''Erasure Immunity: Jiren said that Ren is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Ren can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Ren is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Ren's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Invisible Strikes - Ren is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ren's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Ren. Ren raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Energy Punch - 'Ren charges his fists with white ki and launches powerful punches. * '''Power Impact '- Ren pulls his hand back, charging a red energy blast, and then pushes his hand forward, firing the attack. Ren can also guide the attack wherever they choose. Once the blast hits and "grabs" the target, it will travel as far as its user wills it to be and then finally release a massive explosion. Ren would later taught this technique to Jiren. * '''Overheat Magnetron - Jiren charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Jiren charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy sphere. This is Jiren's ultimate attack and his strongest technique overall. Transformations Ultra Instinct Ren achieved this form, after training with Horus. Ren's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Going beyond his usual limits while using Ultra Instinct, Ren unleashed this power so intense that the top portion of his uniform to be blasted off and sets the surrounding area ablaze. He also gained an increase in muscle mass and gained a white sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Ren can fight on par with Horus in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,080,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Ren and Horus - Ren shares a really close relationship with Horus, as he considers him a brother in arms. Ren shows great respect towards Horus and considers him the strongest opponent he has ever faced. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Gods